Multi Regional Warfare
by CuboneAzura
Summary: The events leading up to a tournament follow a young trainer named sara. accepting oc's for whatever you think would be neccessary. need LOTS of trainers.
1. OC I need

So I'm making a story, tournament fic with a twist. You watch the story of how to get to the tournament, and the story of one person who has dreams. When they get to the tournament, it's a one for all, eventually facing Evan, the Champion. Don't worry, my character will not win. Make your characters as descriptive as possible. I was lazy, so I didn't put much info on my characters. Please, add more. I'm also looking for a 3rd follower for my character, preferably growing up in the same city. First one who gets the theme of the regions, gets to make it. Pokemon who evolve by trading now evolve by leveling up. Trainers in the story can trade Pokemon by agreeing to trade together and telling me

Name-Sara Fletcher (she is the model I would like you to go by, plus additional details)

Age-16

Hometown-Nickel City, Rolacodo Region

Personality-She is a very smart girl, with a good sized temper. She gets quite mad if you mess with her, her Pokemon, or her friends. She is also fairly quiet, talking only when it strikes her fancy. Generally shy, she will become quite social with her friends. She is a lesbian, and she's damn proud of it too. She hopes to become the Champion of the Elite Four in the country of Meiarca, but she knows in all probability, it won't happen. If you are prejudiced in any way, you should definitely stay out of her path.

Role-Main Character

Looks-She has straight black hair, emerald eyes, and ivory skin. 5'6" and 112 lbs., she is in fairly good shape. She is pretty, but she thinks she is quite average.

Clothing-White hoodie with red zipper and a red plus sign on the left shoulder over a black tank top, grey Tripp pants, and black combat boots. She also has two black and white checkerboard belts, one hanging off each side, overlapping.

Pokemon-

Luna: Cubone (main)

Female

She is a sweet, cute Pokemon, with a slightly depressed mood. Sara's had her since she hatched from an egg, given to Sara by her mom when she was 5. Her mom died after she hatched, and she now wears her skull. She will cry every full moon.

Starting Moves- Bone Club, Sword Dance, Brick Break, Façade

Brimstone: Litwick

Male

Very bouncy and bubbly, he is always in a good mood and is joyful in any situation. Sara caught him in the graveyard by her house whilst she was visiting her grandmother's grave. She caught him when she was 13.

Starting Moves-Ember, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Smog

Pokemon she caught after the journey started

Will come up with name, gender, personality, and moves as she catches them

Shinx Evolves into luxio

Murkrow Evolves

Horsea Evolves fully

Nincada (evolves into Ninjask/Shedninja)

Shroomish Evolves

Scyther Trades for Magneton

Kadabra (evolves)

Sneasel (evolves)

Magneton Evolves

Kabuto

Porygon-Z

Final Team (first season)

Marowak, Chandelure, Breloom, Kingdra, Magnezone, Porygon-Z

Evan Santiago

Age-25

Hometown-Waveside Town, Gerono Region

Personality-Gruff and tough, he believes by acting like the best, he will be the best. He is quite arrogant, and feels the only way to become great is by training constantly, and anyone in his path is an obstacle to be beaten. He loves his Pokemon, but all others he simply views as training objects and easy prey. He dislikes people, and thinks they are stepping stones to fame and fortune. He is the champion of the Elite 4

Role-Elite 4 champion

Looks- Brown wavy hair, blue eyes, tan skin. 6'2" and 172 Lbs. He is muscular and very handsome

Clothes- Amber colored aviator sunglasses in hair, Sharpedo tooth necklace, white t-shirt over black long sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, white sneakers.

Pokemon (same team throughout)

Archduke-Slowking

Male

Surf, Psychic, Signal Beam, Trick Room

Dread-Dusknoir

Male

Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Shadow Punch

Oddball-Shuckle

Male

Power Trick, Bug Bite, Gyro Ball, Stone Edge

Proton-Reuniclus(main)

Male

Trick Room, Double Team, Pain Split, Swagger

Sumo-Hariyama

Male

Belly Drum, Cross Chop, Poison Jab, Giga Impact

Slacker-Snorlax

Male

Rest, Yawn, Sleep Talk, Giga Impact

Name-Aneka Lewis

Age-15

Hometown- Vertigo Bay, Laarmynd Region

Personality-A competitive spirit, she is very into competition. Also a prankster, she loves practical jokes. She also has the patience of a raging Tauros. ADHD is abundant in this young girl. She is quite social and friendly and nice, though kind of prone to speaking before thinking. She does have a kind soul, but competition often clouds her judgment.

Role-Rival to Sara

Looks-Long, curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair complexion. 5'9" and 121 Lbs. she is fit and slender.

Clothes-Blue spaghetti top, khaki jeans, black ballet shoes.

Pokemon (beginning team through final)

Frosty-Shiny Eevee (main)

Female

Captivate, Tackle, Charm, Attract

Bloom-Budew

Female

Absorb, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Mud Slap

Ore-Beldum

Unknown

Take Down, Zen Headbutt, Iron Head, Iron Defense

Blaze-Vulpix

Female

Ember, Ominous Wind, Hypnosis, Confuse Ray

Shadow-Deino (egg)

Male

Tackle, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Roar

Titan-Skarmory

Male

Sword Dance, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Leer

Name-Goes by Des

Age-?

Hometown-?

Personality-Little is known

Role-Leader of The Revival, a team who wants to tap the power of Pokemon, and give it to humans

Looks-?

Clothes-Black Fedora, Blank Black Mask, Black Trench coat, Black Gloves, Black Slacks, Black Boots

Pokemon(same team throughout

Mystic-Xatu

Female

Future Sight, Featherdance, Pain Split, Endure

Slade-Bisharp (main)

Male

Night Slash, Sword Dance, Iron Head, Aerial Ace

Nemesis-Zangoose

Female

Crush Claw, X-Scissor, Close Combat, Sword Dance

Chasm-Cloyster

Male

Spike Cannon, Icicle Spear, Rock Blast, Spikes

Rage-Rhyperior

Male

Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Dragon Rush, Hammer Arm

Pharaoh-Cofagrigus

Female

Destiny Bond, Mean Look, Curse, Protect

Jake Levy

Age-17

Hometown-Nickel City, Rolacodo Region

Personality-He grew up with Sara, and they have become best buddies. He is the sporty one, and more social. He's not terribly smart, but not stupid either. He is kind of a slacker, but will go all out if need be. Sleeping is his favorite hobby, followed by eating, then more sleeping. He is quite kind, but does have spouts of being an incredible jerk. He is pretty arrogant

Looks-Short black hair, grey eyes, tan skin. 6ft1 and 180 Lbs. of muscle

Clothes- White muscle shirt, red shorts, red sneakers

Pokemon(beginning team through final)

Rocky-Machop(main)

Male

Brick Break, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch

Ivan-Skorupi

Male

Fury Cutter, Night Slash, Poison Sting, Toxic

Wrecker-Drilber

Male

Crush Claw, Dig, Iron Defense, Hone Claws

Princess-Snubbull

Female

Metronome, Bite, Tackle, Scary Face

Relic-Relicanth

Male

`Waterfall, Head Smash, Rock Polish, Double-Edge

Incendio-Darmanitan

Male

Hammer Arm, Flame Blitz, Bulk Up, Thrash

Karen Flurrie

Age-16

Hometown-Nickel City, Rolacodo Region

Personality-Skittish and shy, she is FAR more timid than Sara. She is scared easily, and is generally fearful of strangers. Like Sara, she is also a lesbian, and has a crush on Sara, but is too scared to admit it. She is cute in personality, and people treat her kind of like a little pet. She also likes to dress Pokemon in cosplaying. She is a fairly free spirit, but doesn't show it

Looks-Golden shoulder length hair, light blue eyes, pale skin. 4'11" and 78 Lbs. she is a small girl.

Clothes-Dark blue school girl blouse, dark blue pleated mini skirt, black uggs.

Pokemon (beginning team through final)

Swerve-Shelmet (main)

Female

Acid, Leech Life, Spikes, Toxic

Alumina-Chinchou

Female

Psybeam, Charge Beam, Water Gun, Flash

Baltic-Baltoy

Unknown

Confusion, Rapid Spin, Light Screen, Reflect

Aroma-Oddish

Female

Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Absorb

Barrier-Shieldon

Male

Swagger, Iron Defense, Curse, Iron Head

Guard-Shedninja (gift from Sara)

Unknown

X-Scissor, Confuse Ray, Will-O-Wisp, Mud Slap

Name-Shaw Williams

Age-18

Hometown-Ebony Mountain, Cihangim Region

Personality-Bouncy and fun, he is quite a random figure. He is very happy, and will do anything to get a thrill. Quite the daredevil. He is also strong, and able to get out of many situations. He is, however, not very confident, thinking he is pretty worthless. He battles to prove himself to his town, who called him the Cihangim outcast, simply for being gay. He is, however, not stereotypical at all.

Role-Traveler/Tournament Contestant (so is everyone else)

Looks-messy dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin. 5'11" and 173 Lbs.

Clothes- Black hoodie, black fingerless gloves, grey jeans, black converse, white goggles around neck.

Pokemon (beginning team through final)

Goblin-Golett

Unknown

Shadow Punch, Magnitude, Dynamic Punch, Telekinesis

Rogue-Tyrogue

Male

Vacuum Wave, Fake Out, Hi Jump Kick, Mind Reader

Ebony-Aron (main)

Female

Head Smash(desperate measure move), Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Curse

Time Bomb-Voltorb

Unknown

Thunder Bolt, Self-destruct, Signal Beam, Swift

Jet-Floatzel

Male

Razor Wind, Surf, Agility, Hyper Beam

Spike-Cacturne

Male

Needle Arm, Revenge, Faint Attack, Sandstorm

Rebecca Kuoline

Age-8

Hometown-Crossroad City, Danniia Region

Personality-at age 8, she is very cute, and young for a trainer. She is quite innocent, and is prone to say things without thinking about it. She is surprisingly adept at battling, but that may be because people don't take her serious as a trainer. She does, however, have incredible potential. Who knows… she might be a master someday. She doesn't pick Pokemon based on cuteness, instead picking them based on ability.

Role-Traveler/Contestant

Looks-Waist length white hair (pigment deficiency in hair), blue eyes, and fair skin. 3'6" and 48 Lbs.

Clothes-Long blue dress, blue flats.

Pokemon (beginning to final)

Ghosty-Gastly

Male

Protect, Endure, Perish Song, Mean Look

Lighty- Togepi

Female

Nasty Plot, Extrasensory, Swift, Ancient Power

Buggy-Karrablast

Male

Megahorn, Counter, Screech, Sword Dance

Blacky-Umbreon (main)

Female

Wish, Protect, Confuse Ray, Toxic

Swirly-Spinda

Female

Teeter Dance, Dizzy Punch, Sucker Punch, Encore

Psychy-Gallade

Male

Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Close Combat

Laura Samson

Age-43

Hometown- Emerald Falls, Ronyekw Region

Personality-Intelligent yet gruff, she is typical of most commanders in her approach. Not typical, however, is that she commands a team to advance the common interest, over her own. She has a kind heart, but hides it under her tough exterior. She feels Pokemon should be treated as equal partners, rather than tools used to advance their trainers own agenda. She wishes that people would realize how important Pokemon are to modern civilization. She is very much a tomboy.

Role-Leader of The Commonwealth, the team who opposes Des and his teams' manipulation of Pokemon

Looks-Side swept brown hair with a few grey patches, grey eyes, and fair skin. 5'6" and 132 Lbs. and pretty muscular.

Clothes-Brown cowboy hat, brown duster over black blouse, faded blue jeans, brown boots.

Pokemon (same team throughout)

Jade Wing- Flygon

Female

Earth Power, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Supersonic

Sludge Wave-Muk

Male

Gunk Shot, Focus Punch, Disable, Toxic

Radiant-Ampharos

Female

Thunderbolt, Cotton Spore, Thunder Wave, Light Screen

Polar-Beartic

Male

Shadow Claw, Icicle Crash, Swagger, Brine

Micro-Yanmega

Female

Bug Buzz, Air Slash, Ancient Power, Psychic

Shard-Tyranitar (main)

Male

Crunch, Stone Edge, Aqua Tail, Superpower


	2. Please!

Could more people actually sign up please? That's all!


	3. Join

Why won't anyone join! I'm trying to make a story here!


	4. AGH!

Why does no one make characters for this?


	5. DX

Just join already!


End file.
